


【Sastiel】Hunting Angels

by lily_larrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: *律師米x演員卡*有年齡操作，丁跟加百列都是弟弟、兩個熊孩子*傻甜白啪啪啪，劇情和邏輯都是浮雲





	1. Sorry to bother you

Act.1

當Sam接到Mary的電話的時候，他正把手邊的一個挺棘手的離婚官司派給Charlie處理。他一邊聽著自家能幹但太有個性的美女律師喊著「你忘記是誰在你忙著工作的時候帶著你弟弟看星戰三部曲馬拉松的嗎！」、一邊把來自母親的電話給接了起來，這位Winchester律所的老闆總是把家人的事情擺在第一位，即使Mary只是打過來跟他說一些生活瑣事他也開心——但在上班時間打過來的電話還挺少見的，Sam在按下接聽的時候還是忍不住擔心了起來——他甚至已經做好聽到Dean在學校出了什麼意外事故的心理準備了。  
誰讓他有個天天掀屋頂的熊孩子搗蛋鬼弟弟。  
「Hey,大律師，最近還好嗎？」Mary的聲音聽起來挺輕快的，甚至帶著幾絲似乎有好事發生了的愉悅，這倒是讓Sam放下了他剛才的擔憂：「希望我沒有打擾到你工作？」  
「呃……我很好，然後沒有。」Sam這麼回答的同時，正在努力的忽視那個還在為無聊的離婚官司抗議得都快要跳起來的Charlie。老天，他這個員工什麼都好，就是太會鬧騰了、難怪跟他弟弟那麼合得來：「但我猜妳有事要拜託我？」  
「是這樣的，」Mary也沒有跟自家大兒子在客氣的，一下子把客套話全都省了、直接一路狂奔向重點：「我本來答應了Dean下週要帶著他去校外郊遊的，但是你爸爸他昨天突然拎著一張住宿券回家跟我說『親愛的我抽中夏威夷度假免費套票了，走我們下週再去度一次蜜月！！！』……」  
「……我可以想像那個畫面。」Sam抽著嘴角，腦海裡有完整的一幅關於John·兒子放著自生自滅就好·Winchester是如何把妻子從小兒子的校外郊遊毫不留情的劫走時有多麼興奮的場景。這種事當然不是第一次發生了，Sam小時候也遇過一模一樣的情況、那時候Dean都還沒出生，而他的校外郊遊中出席的總是Bobby。  
「然後……他最要好的朋友會有家人跟著去，」Mary的語氣挺無奈的，但Sam倒是覺得他親愛的媽媽要不是清楚知道殺人犯法的話很可能就去把Dean的朋友給親手處理掉了：「Sammy，我這個月已經重買了三組新的碗盤了。我不想再重買第四五六七八次。」  
「……好吧，什麼時候？」Sam聽著他母親那非常隱晦的表達她的小兒子實在是太讓人頭疼了的哀怨、想著把一天的工作排開應該沒有那麼難，何況他的工作狂屬性應該還是排在弟控後面的。  
「下週四跟五！」Mary一聽見Sam看起來是要答應了，那聲音簡直比中彩票還要歡樂。  
「……媽，對不起，我可能沒聽清楚，請問妳是說，兩天嗎？」Sam才剛拿到手裡的公文夾應聲摔回了桌上。  
「兩天一夜的鄉村農場體驗生活。」Mary笑著回答道。  
這下子Sam Winchester才知道他到底掉進了什麼萬劫不復的大坑。  
掛斷電話以後，Sam先是深吸了一口氣、然後他看著擺在桌上那堆積如山的卷宗，一下子明白了他該怎麼做。  
「Charlie！」Sam看著他那位才剛接受了自己「要跟討人厭的貴婦周旋來幫一位可憐的先生順利離婚」的事實的最佳員工，雖然是有點同情迎面走來的這個面若死灰的姑娘、但說實話……他對於接下來要做的事情可是一點遲疑都沒有：「首先——幫我叫Garth回來上班，他真的休假夠久了。然後……給我回來，妳明白就算現在跑了我也可以把妳抓回來的對吧？」  
想起來自家老闆曾經在出差時因為太睏還打不開門鎖而在旅館踹爆一扇門、學生時期還拿過百米冠軍，於是Charlie僵硬的停下了腳步。  
「左邊這堆給Kevin、中間這堆給Ash，然後最多最雜的這一疊，對不用懷疑了，就歸妳了甜心。」  
Sam·大魔王·Winchester帶著能夠迷倒眾生的漂亮微笑下達了殘酷的命令。  
這是Charlie Bradbury第無數次的認為自己跟錯了老闆，就算他很帥、就算他還會喊自己甜心也一樣，他就是個冷血無情的大壞蛋。

*

Sam在小學附近晃了幾圈以後，終於在附近的一間冰淇淋店提領回了他的小混蛋弟弟。那時候Dean吃得滿嘴都是鮮奶油、還伸手去搶他同學點的那份裡的冰凍草莓乾，Sam在門口徘徊了半天都不想承認這個小不點是自己的弟弟、親得不能更親的那種，在他差點被誤認為戀童癖跟蹤狂以前他還是即時把今年年僅九歲的Dean Winchester給拎了出來。  
「Sammy！！！」Dean興奮的撲向了他的哥哥，把Sam那身要價不菲的西裝蹭的全是甜膩膩的食物。Sam還以為這小子終於不那麼壞了要跟他撒嬌了，沒想到這傢伙一開口差點讓他想棄養這個幼弟：「我還要外帶冰淇淋！要家庭號的！」  
殺人犯法。Sam Winchester你不能掐死自己的弟弟，不可以。  
「你不要以為我不知道上次你跟Charlie共度瘋狂電影週末的時候，把人家家裡的冷凍庫給掏空了這件事。」Sam翻了個白眼，捏了捏Dean那手感很好的臉頰。  
但最後離開店裡以前，他還是不大情願的折返回櫃檯買了三大桶家庭號、全是Dean最喜歡的口味。

Winchester家是個很特別的家庭，由於長兄Sam跟幼弟Dean的年齡差距實在是有點大，因而變成已經自立門戶的Sam在外頭自己租公寓、而還是個熊孩子的Dean自然就是跟父母一起住了。但是Dean最喜歡時不時的吵鬧一下要求去哥哥的公寓或律所玩，通常這個時候沒有人會拒絕他的要求——John和Mary大概是覺得謝天謝地沒有白養大兒子這個不但免費還非常優秀的保母，而Sam就是純粹的把弟弟寵到快上天。  
由於自家父母已經興高采烈的乘上飛往夏威夷的航班，Sam在去郊遊的前一天就將剩下的工作又推給他那慘遭極致壓榨的員工們、隻身前去接Dean回到他的公寓。在經過了一番關於營養與發育的爭吵以後，最後Sam還是妥協於他的弟弟、給他煎了前幾天忍痛從超市買回來的高級牛排。  
「嘿Dean！我都讓你吃肉了，你還開電視？」Sam有些無奈的看著死抱著遙控器不放手的Dean。  
「為什麼不能！Gabriel的哥哥都隨便他看！！！」Dean有些不甘願的鼓起了臉頰，那個樣子可愛到讓Sam差點放下手裡的沙拉叉去搓揉他。  
「不行，」Sam還是憑著他那逆天的身高與體型優勢把遙控器從Dean的手中搶回來：「就算要看電視也得看我想看的，這是我家。」  
Dean發誓他是為了明天的早餐不要被他山羊轉世一般的大哥給換成健康綠色套餐，才不是怕等下被大哥抓起來打屁股，他可是個硬漢。  
Sam雖然搶過了遙控器的主導權，但他也不曉得該看什麼好。難以想像營運著一間頗有規模的律所的Winchester大律師居然對新聞聯播一點興趣都沒有，說真的他還比較喜歡看那些亂七八糟的科幻劇，說起來這點跟他那才九歲就沉迷於星際大戰啦變形金剛啦星艦迷航啦這類影視作品的弟弟還真是如出一轍。Sam無聊的把所有的電視台都快轉過一輪了、看得Dean眼花撩亂，但最後他就突然停在一個頻道不動了。  
讓Sam終於停下隨意換台的動作的是一部電視劇，顯示著劇名標題是《獵殺天使》、而且已經是第七季了，Dean知道自家哥哥絕對不會沒來由的就開始看一部已經播出了這麼多季的影集，所以他聰明的小腦袋合理猜測出了Sam其實已經關注這部劇有一陣子了的結論。  
「我不喜歡這個，看不懂。」Dean很直白的表明了自己的好惡。  
「但我喜歡。」Sam這麼說著的時候還是目不轉睛的盯著遠處的電視，即使電視離餐桌有一段距離、讓他有那麼一點辛苦。其實他喜歡的也不能說是這部劇本身，不如說是……這部劇的主演。  
獵殺天使是一部總體來說並不那麼出名、但在同好之間討論非常熱烈的影集，基本上即使是狂熱粉絲也一致認為編劇日常抽風、編劇大概是每週都被狗咬了、編劇有百分之八十五的可能性是個神經病，這部劇的劇情從來沒有你想不到的、只有更讓人吐血的，再狗血再超展開編劇都能硬塞進來，導致整個劇情的框架越來越不明顯，於是棄劇的人順理成章的也很多。但是能留下來繼續看的鐵定都是真愛粉——又或者說，都是為了主演裡頭的男主角刑警Jimmy Collins的Castiel Novak。就算要說整部劇都是靠這位年輕的新生代演員撐起來的也不為過，就算劇情再亂七八糟也好、只要有Castiel Novak的演出粉絲們還是全部都會乖乖買單。  
眾所周知，Sam Winchester是Castiel Novak的狂粉。不要以為他不會像個小姑娘一樣見到本人就尖叫那就算正常了，咱們可憐的Charlie姑娘有一次週末加班的原因甚至就是因為沒人性的魔王老闆要大老遠的飛去SDCC的H廳見偶像！更別提他貼滿了一個衣櫃裡的海報跟桌上擺著的從ebay標回來的簽名照了，那裱框的精緻程度簡直跟和家人的合照不相上下。  
而Dean看著電視上這個呼風喚雨神擋殺神的男人，似乎覺得好像在哪裡看過這張臉。但眼前香氣四溢的牛肉還是把他的注意力給拉了回去，也就沒有再細想。  
此時專心的看著偶像的迷弟Sam還不曉得，他馬上就要遇到他人生中最大的轉捩點了。

★

「……Gabriel，放下它，你絕對用不到的。」  
「我不管我不管！我就要帶著我的大熊熊！」  
「……」Castiel看著他最小的弟弟，一時之間突然也不知道要說什麼。有別於電視上那個隨時都能妙語如珠、甚至每個動作都能被截成meme表情包的風趣男人，顯然一從片場回來準備享受得來不易的假期、卻被長兄把么弟硬塞過來讓他幫忙顧一陣子的演員本人，私底下完全不是觀眾們平時從螢光幕上看到的樣子。  
要不是看到自家弟弟在電視上演戲演的那麼受歡迎，Michael跟Lucifer甚至都要懷疑Castiel是個顏面神經失調患者了。但很明顯的Castiel只是非常單純的不想要對他那兩個混蛋哥哥露出笑容而已，而面對最會鬧騰的惡作劇高手Gabriel、他偶爾還能被那些殘局通常很難收拾的奇妙手法逗笑。  
「那這樣吧。」Castiel像是突然恍然大悟明白了該怎麼做，他指著一旁已經被兩人份的衣服給塞了大半空間的行李箱，接著無比認真嚴肅的開口道：「你能把它塞進去的話——」  
還沒等他講完話，Gabriel就已經衝過去箱子旁邊、開始試圖把他的超大泰迪熊給塞進去。但是才過了三分鐘以後九歲的孩子突然意識到這是天方夜譚，於是他氣得把熊給砸到了他的Castiel哥哥臉上。  
「Cassie你這個大騙子！我要跟Lucifer哥哥告狀！」  
面對么弟奶聲奶氣的控訴，天知道Castiel費了多大的力氣去阻止自己把那只泰迪熊徒手撕成兩半。

Tbc.


	2. The last but not least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *就是跑劇情。

Act.2

Sam是在一股讓他差點窒息的壓迫感中醒來的。  
他先是看向了床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，確定自己沒有睡過頭、反而還早醒了太多，接著他一臉茫然的看著那把整個人的重量都壓在自己身上、睡的正香甜的小團子——不對啊，Dean昨天晚上睡下的時候不是在隔壁的客房嗎？這小子不是口口聲聲他是長大了的男子漢不需要跟哥哥一起睡了嗎？老天，他都不知道弟弟是什麼時候爬上自己的床的，這個不坦率的小鬼。  
昨晚在電視上看到了獵殺天使的結果是讓Sam想起來自己已經漏了好幾集沒追上了，於是哄弟弟上床睡覺以後他就開開心心的在他的電腦前把漏掉的集數給全部追回來。當他意識到已經是凌晨兩點而他需要在五個半小時內完成睡眠活動後再次起床時，Sam二話不說的用最快的速度完成所有上床前必備的動作、然後很快的在閉眼的十分鐘內就陷入了深層睡眠。估計是睡前看的電視劇影響，他居然夢到自己成為影集裡頭的人物、夢裡的他還摔斷腿被警探給公主抱從變態殺人魔的屋子裡救了出來。  
當Sam習慣了壓在自己身上那個小團子的重量以後，夢境的內容開始逐漸回流進他的記憶裡，隨著細節慢慢清晰而臉紅了起來。於是大約半小時後Dean終於幽幽轉醒時，差點以為他親愛的大哥發燒了，把小孩兒給嚇了一大跳。  
「我沒事。」Sam說著這話的時候看起來快要把自己埋進沙拉裡了，他怎麼好意思跟年紀還小的親弟說他做了個很類似春夢的夢呢？「我很好，安靜吃你的培根。」  
此時的Dean彷彿有一千萬個委屈，但他選擇記在心裡的小本本上不說出來。  
兩兄弟很快的就把早餐風捲殘雲的解決了，拎著兩包輕便的行李袋準備上路前往集合地點。期間Dean還為了Sam對車子的愛好與審美實在是跟他的相差有點太大而抱怨了幾句為什麼不是開John的那輛Impala67，但在Sam一臉“你再多講一句話我把你把你踹下這輛Volvo”的無聲威脅下Dean再次委屈的安靜了。  
「Bitch.」這是他最後的反抗，小小聲的囁嚅著。  
Sam難得決定大發慈悲無視年紀還小的弟弟罵髒話罵得這麼順口的事實。

*

Sam才剛在小學的停車場停好車、甚至都還來不及熄火，原先坐在副駕的小傢伙就已經按耐不住的解開安全帶，飛快的跳下了車。Sam一臉茫然的看著他家的小團子衝過去跟另一個看上去也「過度活潑」（顯然是他的第一印象偏見）的男孩擊了下掌，然後無比熱烈的聊起了天；在拔下車鑰匙的時候他隱約還瞥見了一眼應該是對方的家長的男性也無奈的從自己的車上下來跟到了男孩身後，每個熊孩子身後果然都有一個操碎了心的家長——雖然以他們Winchester一家而言，應該得說是三個家長才對。  
當Sam提著行李砸到他弟弟身上的時候，正準備踏上大巴的Dean一臉的委屈。  
「別裝那個臉，這袋簡直不能更輕了。」Sam極力的忍住當著一堆小孩子的面對Dean翻白眼的衝動，但是Dean毫不留情的邊拎起行李邊給了Sam一個醜到突破天際（但其實真的很可愛）的鬼臉。  
在Sam沒看到的地方，坐在車內最後一排的某個穿著風衣的男人忍不住嘴角微微上揚了起來。

Sam是知道他的弟弟很能鬧騰，從Mary每個月都可以列出一張Dean破壞的物品清單就可以略窺一二了，但是他從來沒有想到他弟弟的破壞力簡直是魔神降世等級的。  
才在Sam身邊安份了不到二十分鐘，Dean就不知不覺的竄到前面的位置開始跟他的小夥伴打打鬧鬧的，那個聲音簡直可以吵到翻天。Sam一開始還有點犯睏，但這樣鬧哄哄的狀況持續了整整一小時以後他開始痛苦的想著為什麼他要當個乖兒子給母親分憂解勞、甚至開始對於派分太多工作給手下而感到愧疚了那麼幾秒。  
終於在嬉鬧聲疲勞轟炸了這麼久以後Sam有那麼一點點受不了了，他離開了座位準備去前頭勸自家的小團子安靜一點點點——卻沒想到在他身後的最後一排座位，有個人比他更早的站了起來。  
Sam Winchester看著一瞬間晃過的側影時還覺得自己一定是前一天晚上看太多劇了現在還沒緩過來，但是當那冷靜中透露著一絲威嚴的嗓音響起時，他開始動搖了。  
「Gabe，我相信你打擾到人休息了。」  
「……Cass你這個大混蛋！」  
這下Sam再也沒有任何不相信的理由了。  
這一廂Castiel還在和Gabriel上演一場辯論賽，另一廂Sam偷偷的走到Dean的後頭，在他弟弟還沒來得及對他說什麼「我沒有吵我沒有鬧都是Gabriel」的時候，飛快的搶先問了個問題——  
「關於你吵得我睡不著這件事我們等等再算帳。」Sam一臉面臨人生大事的表情：「你告訴我，Gabriel姓什麼？」  
「……Sammy你好奇怪喔。」Dean一臉的莫名其妙，但還是老實的回答了：「Novak啊。」  
這時的Sam甚至已經都沒空多看Dean一眼了，因為偶像就站在自己旁邊的事實差點讓他心臟停止跳動。  
似乎上帝還嫌這份禮物不夠大似的，在Sam還試圖平復一下急促的呼吸時，那邊Gabriel已經和他哥哥吵完了並且兩人之間得到一個暫時消停的協議，Castiel無奈的嘆息了下，接著就轉過頭來面對Sam。  
「抱歉。我看著你很想睡但一直沒辦法入眠的樣子快要四十幾分鐘了，我該早點過來勸我弟弟的……你還好嗎？」  
「什麼，我、我嗎？我很好！我沒事！」Sam突然意識到人家在和自己說話，也驚覺自己臉紅得比早上在Dean面前還要更誇張，一邊暗罵自己怎麼連保持冷靜都做不到、但一邊組織語言的同時卻又想起上次在SDCC自己也沒有冷靜到哪裡去，這種莫名其妙的釋懷感倒是讓他輕鬆了不少，至少下一句話能夠鎮定一點的說出來了：「真的沒事的，我弟弟也不遑多讓。」  
Castiel正想繼續問，但一轉頭看到Gabriel和Dean兩個人又開開心心的玩到一起去、看起來早就遺忘自家哥哥剛才是怎麼樣煞費苦心的畫面他就馬上懂了，於是就對著Sam點了點頭、眼神像是在說你也辛苦了。  
Sam立刻覺得接下來這一個月的育兒生活都提前得到獎勵了，值得了，就算回去以後Dean要邊扯著他的頭髮玩邊把他的案件資料給扔到垃圾桶都無所謂。  
「Sam Winchester. 」Sam決定他不要讓這段對話結束得這麼快，不如從自報名號開始，但願這一點都不會突兀。  
「我想你知道了，但……」Castiel意味深長的瞄了眼正和Gabriel玩得不亦樂乎的Dean，對Sam說話的語氣好像就在表達「我都懂」似的：「Castiel Novak. 」  
Sam一下子就明白了，Castiel鐵定是聽到了他和Dean剛才飛快的在幾秒鐘之間交換的簡短談話。

「我一般出門的時候真的不化妝，」Castiel和Sam並肩坐在巴士上寬敞的最後一排，儘管身為這趟旅程中唯二隨行的家長、他們看上去卻都已經放棄去規勸前面那群簡直是異次元生物的小孩兒了：「要是不信的話你可以……」  
Sam正想說不不不我相信你天生麗質啥的，但Castiel想了幾秒以後居然直接伸手把Sam的手拉過來、然後貼在自己的臉上，接著還有些小小得意的道：「看吧，沒有一點粉。」  
Sam的臉都快要紅成章魚了。  
他多希望他可以就這樣一直不放手，繼續摸著眼前這位天然呆演員漂亮的臉蛋。  
為什麼會變成這樣呢？其實真的要Sam回答這個問題他也毫無頭緒，他只記得這莫名其妙的「粉絲大會」就突如其來的開始了。  
Sam一開始著迷於Castiel的時候也曾經想過要不要放棄念了那麼久的法律轉行當個記者，他口條清晰、從來都不會怯場，這些特質也許並不只適合一位律師，但好在他的畢業論文指導教授Crowley操著一口蘇格蘭口音用力的罵他「你是不是傻逼，沒錢還去追什麼星」才把他從歧途給拉了回來。  
所以現在這個沒有任何限制的粉絲提問時間簡直讓Sam覺得自己置身天堂。  
「……Wow.」Sam還真的就這麼好奇的摸了兩把，的確Castiel的臉上是脂粉未施的、手感特別好，他摸的有些著迷，著迷到差點忘記自己在做什麼。但好在他的理智很快的又重新上線了，連忙把那有些摸過頭了的手給抽回來：「噢、呃，對，我記得你說過的，一些訪談或平面拍攝的話你只上淡妝。」  
「我在戲劇學院的時候，我的彩妝教授說“有些人就是看起來好像有化妝，但事實上只是他天生皮膚太好造成的假象”，說完這話以後他又在全班面前補了一句，“例如Mr.Novak”。」Castiel看起來對Sam那害羞到要原地爆炸的模樣沒什麼反應，雖然語氣還是一樣的平、但比起平常在影友會和Con上的時候卻又更像單純的只是在和朋友閒聊：「我發誓，接下來全班看著我的樣子都像是想要往我的“漂亮臉蛋”上打個幾巴掌。」  
在他說著漂亮臉蛋這個詞的時候，還做出了他在劇裡強調事實的時候會用的那個雙手比出「YA」然後晃動兩下的招牌動作。Sam一邊笑一邊忍不住想著，該不會這個習慣其實並不是劇本上寫的、而是他做為Castiel原本就有的吧？  
「說起來……為什麼是你？」Sam這句話沒有說全，他只是用眼神示意前方那些因為鬧得有些太超過而被老師好言相勸制止了一下的孩子們。  
「我也很想問為什麼。」Castiel的聲音裡帶著一絲苦悶，但聽起來也不是徹底的在抱怨，倒有點像是無可奈何卻又心甘情願的樣子：「真要說的話，就是我家裡人……他們看到我有個拍片後休假空檔，於是就把沒有人有空帶的么弟塞給他最喜歡的哥哥負責了。」  
「……真是恭喜你榮獲最受歡迎兄長的寶座。」Sam很努力的在憋笑，於是他決定也說說自己的情況、做為自己並沒有想要笑出來的偽裝：「我的話，我是被臨時抽到大獎決定去渡第……反正我數不清次數的蜜月的父母把這個小麻煩扔給我的。」  
「他看上去很喜歡你。」Castiel輕笑出聲，也許他自己都沒有察覺到面對這樣的幼齡孩童他總是有用不完的耐心。  
「就算有了自己的事業在外頭打拚，還是對這個小混蛋放不下心啊。說起來他一個月在家裡破壞的東西都可以讓我媽列出整整兩大張清單，我也不知道我是怎麼放心的讓他進來我事務所的。」Sam說到這兒突然有些關心律所的情況怎麼樣了，但在抽出口袋裡那幾乎沒停止過震動的手機以前，他感受到了Castiel疑惑的視線，於是連忙給親愛的偶像解答了一下：「噢對，我是個律師。當然不只稅務，什麼都處理，最近倒是莫名其妙的有挺多離婚案子的……」  
Castiel又被Sam的描述給逗笑了。  
Sam又欣賞了最後一眼Castiel那無懈可擊的笑容，接著飛快的掃過了一眼待機畫面顯示的所有未讀郵件和訊息，大致上有Garth終於結束他的失蹤狀態回來上班、Kevin和兼職的實習生Claire效率飛快的處理完了他們手邊的活、然後承上條的開始給被Sam和工作給氣得隨時都可能拉開窗戶從十四樓的律所跳下去的Charlie打下手，還有John和Mary抵達了檀香山以後過了好一陣子才想起來的報平安郵件。  
好了，這下沒有任何事情可以阻擋在Sam和他的春夢對象之間了。  
但顯然Sam還是漏算了一些小小的細節。  
好不容易在一路吵鬧聲和顛簸中抵達了目的地的農場，老師都還來不及給一群剛下車的小朋友們整隊，卻見到Castiel飛快的發揮了簡直跟戲裡沒兩樣的驚人腳程衝向了廁所。  
Sam在給Dean使了個「你自己顧好自己，別死了」的眼神以後，在要追過去關心人的時候其實已經隱約感覺到對方到底怎麼了，果不其然的幾秒後他就在洗手台邊見到了吐得亂七八糟的Castiel。  
「………你還好……對不起我問了傻問題，顯然你不是很好。」Sam對自己剛才說出口的那有些制式化又官腔的關心感到有些懊悔，只差沒有賞自己一巴掌了。  
Castiel則回以了一個他還行的手勢，但從他從未停止的動作來看，很明顯的他跟還行這個形容詞差得有點遠。  
Sam有點哭笑不得，他開始思考對方是什麼時候開始暈車的同時決定也暫時別管他的小魔鬼弟弟了，先照顧好這位暈車暈得快要死掉、看上去彷彿隨時都能原地升天的演員再說吧。

*

「我很抱歉。」Castiel一邊咬著吸管含糊的說著，想到手裡這杯奶昔還是Sam自掏腰包給他買的還有些不好意思：「……你真的不用這麼照顧我的。」  
「噢拜託，別這樣。不如說某方面來講的話你正在實現我的夢想。」Sam隨意的靠在木柵欄邊，眼前一大片的草地和低頭吃草的牛群的確是挺讓人心曠神怡的，不難想像為什麼學校要帶一大群被科技寵壞的小孩來這裡參觀：「我是會花大錢買你的簽名和拍照券的傻子，還差這點錢嗎？」  
在Castiel終於吐完並且把自己清理乾淨以後，拎著他離開廁所的Sam發現Dean還真的把自己顧得挺好的，基本上並不需要他的過度關懷。於是他們倆乾脆把自家弟弟給放養了，居然也享受起了屬於他們難得的假日，四處走走晃晃的、儼然就像是來度假的樣子。  
「……你到底在我身上花了多少錢？」Castiel有點難以想像，因為一般願意這樣瘋狂砸錢圓一個追星夢的大部分都是小姑娘、而且很大一部分還是寧願餓死也要犧牲零花錢生活費來見他的高中或大學生，像Sam這樣一個有頭有臉的律師是自己的狂粉的事實還是讓他感受到莫名的恍惚。  
「多到讓我明白我的論文指導教授對著想轉行當娛樂記者的我大吼“沒錢追個狗屁的星你他媽醒醒”是有道理的。」Sam有些自嘲的道。  
Castiel又被他逗得噗哧的笑出聲。他的笑聲挺克制的，帶著一絲濃厚的自律意味，Sam莫名的有點想看到他大笑的樣子，但他也不太明白這種已經接近變態的想法到底是哪裡來的。  
「過來。」Castiel趁Sam有些恍神的時候對他喊道，在Sam下意識的湊過去以後他在瞬間摟住了身旁這個比他高上很多的男人的肩膀、接著飛快的按下了手機拍攝模式的快門。  
Sam的大腦又一次陷入了讓他無法理解的當機狀態。  
「找到了。」Castiel卻像是嫌這樣還不夠衝擊似的，他在Twitter上很快的搜尋到了屬於Sam Winchester的個人帳號、在沒有任何意外的發現對方確實follow著自己以後毫不遲疑的按下了追蹤回去的鍵—他不是不介意娛樂新聞捉影捕風的傻子，但他知道該怎麼解釋自己追蹤了一位優秀的律師該有多正常—，接著敲開私訊功能把剛才那張自拍給發給了Sam：「你還想要交換電話號碼嗎？」  
「……你讓我有種我是April的錯覺。」Sam的臉又紅了起來，他的腦海裡全都是Castiel主演的愛情電影。  
「不要嗎？」Castiel甚至都沒有笑，就是誘惑的晃了晃手機。  
「要！見鬼的我當然要！」Sam正式拋棄了他所有的羞恥心。  
他完全沒有懷疑過為什麼自己這麼容易就可以被攻陷。

雖然Dean的確是個能夠最低限度的照顧自己的孩子，但Sam還是有些許的不放心，於是他還是跟同樣關心弟弟的Castiel繞到了那群孩子們正在參觀的區域。但Sam還真的沒有想到他會需要一手拎著一只熊孩子把他們從有著尖銳的角的、他也分不清到底是什麼的動物眼前拉開。雖然現在是挺安全的了，但面對似乎完全沒有意識到自己差點跟死神say hi的兩個小孩子，Sam一下子突然也不曉得要說什麼、不過臉色一定不是很好看。  
「……算了。」就這麼過了幾秒，他突然放棄思考了的嘆氣著說道：「你倆活著就好，我不奢求更多了。」  
但Castiel卻像是沒注意到眼前的情況似的，他只是看著今天早上發下來的注意事項手冊、久久不發一語。Sam也注意到了身旁的男人的狀況，他投去了疑惑的目光、接著很快的就得到了來自接收到他眼神的Castiel的答案。  
「Sam。」他表情有些古怪的開口：「你看一下這一頁。」  
Sam接過了Castiel遞過來的小冊子，在看到這頁是分房表的時候他就突然明白了為什麼Castiel會露出那種表情、但還是不信邪的堅持要親眼看到正確答案才罷休，於是他很快的掃過了每一行，終於在四人房的那一欄看到了他要尋找的。  
Dean Winchester和Gabriel Novak的名字並排在一起。  
「……請多指教，室友？」Sam在說話的時候還抽著嘴角。  
Castiel就這麼又被逗笑了。


	3. And the angel falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *反正是肉。

Act.3

「其實在來以前……我很認真的思考過，晚餐是不是需要各自領食材回去房間裡自己處理。」Castiel這麼說著的時候，在他對面的Gabriel正好往他的盤子裡塞了一大堆被挑出來的香菇，而他居然也沒有任何反應的就這麼吃了下去。  
這畫面看得坐在Sam對面的Dean羨慕極了，摯友的哥哥從來都不會讓人失望，而他自己的呢？又想起了面前被強塞一整碗幾乎沒有任何調味的生菜沙拉的經驗，於是他氣得搶走了Gabriel盤子裡才剛切好的一塊牛排。  
在兩個小團子又為了這點小事打成一團而全然忘記了他們身後有無限量供應的歐式晚餐這件事之時，Sam反而因為Castiel的想像實在是太有趣而噗哧一聲忍不住笑了出來、絲毫沒有要去處理坐在隔壁的兩位男孩幾乎要把食物往對方身上扔的危機的意思。  
戀愛是會使人變傻的，Sam Winchester顯然完全沒有注意到自己正在往智商下降的方向直線前進這件事。  
「我記得你說過你不會做菜？」Sam面不改色的喝了口不加糖不加奶的極苦黑咖啡，一邊在兩個孩子鬧騰著的背景音陪襯下繼續和Castiel聊天：「第四季開播以前的三分鐘採訪提到的，說是你給家人做了一次菜以後他們吃著糟糕透頂的鮭魚料理要求你再也不要進廚房了。」  
「對！Cassie根本不會做菜！他公寓廚房裡唯一有用途的器具是微波爐！」顯然就是那所謂「家人」本人的Gabriel像是突然發現有地方可以宣洩了，一下子假哭了起来、聲淚俱下的控訴著：「他下廚那次是Michael和Luci他们都不在家的时候，我吃的根本不是魚而是有魚腥味的焦炭！半個廚房都快被炸爛了！」  
「……難怪你最近都不想回家吃飯。」Dean一臉的恍然大悟。  
「……Wow.」身為一個從小到大因為父母太喜歡拋下孩子自己出門約會而被迫把廚房技能點滿的孩子，Sam終於驚覺原來這世上真的有人踏進廚房不是為了創造、而是毀滅：「你們……辛苦了？話說你哥哥的名字真特別，Luci該不會是Lucifer的簡稱吧……」  
「你可能聽過他？是上一屆奧運的體操金牌選手，Lucifer Novak。」Castiel顯然很想逃離親弟的指控，他選擇跟著Sam一起岔開話題。  
「……那你另一個哥哥是不是Heaven集團的總裁，那個兩年內併吞了五家公司的Michael Novak？」Sam突然意識到，原來Novak這個姓氏在世界範圍內的影響力顯然並不只存在於Castiel在電視台和電影院的演出之間。  
「是。還有我其實想說很久了……」 Castiel表情有些複雜的看著Sam——說得更明確一點的話，應該是Sam那雙骨節分明又修長的、很好看的手：「你拿著的攪拌匙是我用過的。」  
Sam手裡的湯匙應聲摔在桌上。  
因為他很清楚的記得，剛才Castiel在攪拌完蜂蜜奶茶的時候、將湯匙從被子裏頭拿起來時，舔了殘留在上面還沒來得及融化的蜂蜜一口。  
「抱、抱歉……！」Sam刻意撇開了視線，不敢和Castiel對上眼。他也不記得到底是什麼時候拿錯的，也許是剛才他要試咖啡的味道的時候順手從桌上拿起來的？他真的很不想被當作那種飢渴的變態，儘管他看起來像到不能再更像了。  
「不……沒什麼好抱歉的，你看他們倆，我已經分不出到底哪一道菜是誰拿的了。」Castiel指的是Gabriel和Dean，那兩個互相搶食的小孩儼然都覺得對方盤子裡的食物就是比自己這裡的要更好吃、此時仍然在插著對方盤子裡的巧克力蛋糕和草莓慕斯。  
但Castiel這麼說著的時候，卻有那麼一些臉紅了起來，他也特別慶幸Sam在此時選擇把視線別開了。

*

吃飽喝足以後稍微交代一下隔天的注意事項就各自回房了，而四人房果然是四人房，比起Sam工作出差和Castiel到各地的影友會出席時所訂的單人間寬敞了不知道幾倍。雖然只是一般水準的旅館，卻也差不到哪裡去，至少兩個孩子對床是很滿意的，分別洗完澡以後就佔據了靠窗的那張大床開始蹦蹦跳跳的、怎麼勸都停不下來。幸好旅館的隔音特別好，不然Sam和Castiel都不知道隔天該怎麼跟其他人交代。  
Sam是接在Castiel之後進浴室的，他難得放鬆的洗了個熱水澡、走出來的時候邊擦著濕漉漉的頭髮想要拿起看看今天的工作匯報時才驚覺他到處都找不到他那只用了好幾年但挺耐用的手機，略微思考了一下就發現他把東西落在方才吃晚飯的地方了。  
「你去拿吧。」Castiel說著，放下了他原本正看著的手機：「有我看著，他們倆不會出什麼差錯的。」  
Sam當然相信可以獨自帶著Gabriel這個比他弟弟更難處理的孩子的Castiel，連忙道謝了以後就匆忙出了房門。一邊想著自己怎麼會這麼糊塗、很快的又想起來就是因為那個無傷大雅的湯匙事故才會讓他恍神到把手機都給忘了。  
當Sam拎著被他遺忘在餐廳的手機再次回到房間時，他就看到兩個小孩子終於玩累了然後睡倒在一張床上，發出勻稱的呼吸聲的時候那兩張睡顏簡直像極了無比可愛的小天使。  
Castiel半個身子都陷在柔軟的床墊裏、已經占據了一半的被窩，他伸出食指抵在唇上，示意Sam動作輕一點，因為他很清楚的知道要是吵醒了Dean和Gabriel的話他們今晚估計得崩潰得想跳窗。  
Sam會意了，輕手輕腳的把剛失物招領回來的手機往桌上隨意擱置、不過姑且還是記得接上了電源充電。他看了幾眼睡著了的弟弟，依然忍不住覺得這個小混蛋的睡相真見鬼的可愛。過了好一會兒確定這倆孩子真的玩了一天太累了徹底睡死以後，他才敢開口輕聲說話。  
「所以看起來你不介意跟我睡同一張床了？」Sam經過了整天的洗禮以後，對Castiel說這種暗示性十足的話也完全不會臉紅了。但是他表面上有多麽冷靜、和他心底的慌亂和緊張就成了個完美的對比，這是跟他的偶像同床共枕，是全國……不，全世界多少姑娘的夢想啊！  
「噢，其實我也可以睡地板。」Castiel看著此時雙手撐在桌邊、一個隨意的站姿就很像模特擺拍的Sam，突然覺得他沒有進入演藝行業實在是有些可惜了，但嘴上還是說著逗他的話。  
Sam沒有以言語做回應，他只是一個箭步往床的方向跨過去、接著飛快的把為了去領回被他遺忘的手機而穿上的鞋襪都給脫了，然後鉆進那個已經被占據一部分的被窩裏。  
見鬼的，他完全可以感受到屬於Castiel的體溫透過棉被被傳遞了過來。他的臉又燒了起來，倒不是因為身為迷弟的害羞、也許是一個很自然的生理反應。  
「我很久沒有和人睡一張床了。」Castiel卻像是絲毫沒有感受到Sam的變化——或者說他發揮了他的演技，當作並沒有感受到，而仍然自顧自的說著：「當然也很久沒有一次像樣的度假、很久沒有和一個人如此促膝長談……很久沒有和人真實的做愛。」  
Sam聽到關鍵字的時候還以為自己幻聽了。  
而且他居然有點想笑。想想Castiel的職業，幹他這行的一年到頭得「活」在多少個不同的情境裏，虛假真實的界線都被模糊得有些不清晰，在月光的映襯下Sam覺得眼前的Castiel有些像一幅畫、或是在被精心設計好的光影裏拍下的劇照，那雙藍色的眼睛美的幾乎不真實——讓他回過神來的時候就在他的眼角烙下了一個無比虔誠的親吻。  
一切都像已經被寫在腳本裏的劇情一般發展，不消幾秒他們就熱烈的吻在了一起。  
Sam隨著這個親吻糾纏的程度越來越黏膩，整個人已經壓在了Castiel的身上。他熱切的用舌頭滑過他的齒列，帶有挑逗意味的纏上了急切的迎合上來的那條舌。這時Sam的雙手也沒閑著，他一邊往下撫摸、一邊解著Castiel襯衣的扣子，手指掃過乳尖的時候意外的聽到了一聲被他的吻含在嘴裏但並沒有被埋沒的呻吟，他知道他找對地方了，在脫下Castiel的上衣以後終於舍得放開了被他親吻得紅潤異常的嘴唇，取而代之的是直接往下含住了那敏感得讓人覺得色情無比的乳頭，仔仔細細的舔弄。  
Castiel簡直要被自己發出的呻吟給羞死了。尤其是想到隔壁床上還睡著兩個小孩子，又感受到Sam已經硬起來了的陰莖蹭在自己身上，莫大的快感剎那間襲上，驅使著他伸手去解Sam的褲子。這不公平，他想著，哪有自己已經半裸、對方卻還穿著整齊的道理？Castiel飛快的剝除了Sam下身所有的衣料，猝不及防的握住那已經興奮到極致的器官、嘗試給他一個絕妙的手活。  
於是Sam在他胸前舔得更加賣力，Castiel幾乎覺得自己可以就這樣直接被舔射。但顯然Sam沒有打算就這麽輕易的放過他，他空閑的那只手也往Castiel的下身進攻，毫不費力的除去了所有的衣物。這下子大明星Castiel Novak是徹底的全裸了，而且是沒有任何借位或遮蔽物、無比真實的把自己的所有展現在Sam的面前，意識到自己都做了些什麽的律師先生眼神裏的情欲已經完全掩飾不住了，他握住了Castiel的手、接著將兩人都已經徹底勃起的性器放在一起摩擦，包裹在手掌之間上下擼動著，感受著彼此滾燙的溫度。他似乎是還嫌這樣的刺激不夠，還用食指輕輕的搔刮著Castiel的性器頂端，很快的就讓上下都被快感夾擊的演員被送上了感官極致愉悅的頂端、咬著嘴唇不讓自己尖叫的射在了Sam的手裏。  
Castiel覺得這簡直太超過了，因為他自己已經爽得七暈八素射了第一次的時候、Sam居然還能把持住，依然精神飽滿的頂著他。更別提那簡直跟GV男星不相上下的傲人尺寸了，Castiel開始想著要是被這根簡直像怪物似的性器操進裏頭狠狠的幹會有多麽的舒爽，不自覺的往Sam的身上有些欲求不滿的蹭了幾下。  
雖然早就知道Castiel在各種採訪和影友會的表現中比起劇裡都相對的內斂，但在認知到被自己壓在身下沉溺於慾望的男人就是他夢裡正義凜然的存在的同時，Sam對於這樣的反差不但不會無法適應、反而還能感覺到一股熱流逐漸的往下身集中。  
他好像失去了所有的理智，就算還有僅存的那麼一絲、也是在對他全身上下的每一個細胞喊著「操他，最好把他操到哭、把他操到只能崩潰的喊著自己的名字」。  
所以Sam遵從了他的本能，讓最原始的渴求來驅使他的行動。他把Castiel整個人翻了過來，被翻的那個人暈得有些分不清東南西北、整個人任由Sam擺布，所以當他意識到Sam這個舉動到底是想要做什麼的時候甚至都還來不及臉紅，柔軟的觸感就在他的穴口旁刺激起那一圈忍不住收縮著的軟肉。  
「Sam……！」Castiel終於再也抑制不了的驚呼出聲，他被刺激得喊出來以後的第一個反應居然還是轉過頭去看看隔壁床，確定兩個孩子那邊沒有任何動靜以後才放下心來。  
但隨著他一放鬆下來，就是極大的快感再次襲上。已經把舌頭伸進穴裡翻攪著舔弄敏感腸壁的Sam顯然並不想抽空說任何廢話，只是繼續戳刺著能讓Castiel舒服的地方。他被舔的舒爽極了，儘管不是第一次和男人做愛、卻從來都沒有人願意為了他這麼做，自己正在睡粉的事實逐漸浮上他那分明已經混亂得無法思考的腦袋，但本來就僅存無幾的道德感並不妨礙他想要從這個男人身上獲取更大的肉慾滿足的渴望。當Sam把裡頭舔得水光淋漓、終於捨得離開的時候，Castiel已經近乎失神得可以射第二次了。儘管他明白接下來還有更美好的事即將要發生，但在舌頭抽離的時候還是不自覺的發出了依依不捨的呻吟。  
「Cass,」Sam調整了下姿勢，他掐著Castiel線條美好的腰側、唇貼在了對方的耳邊，隨著輕聲呼喊暱稱而將溫熱的呼吸全數灑在那兒：「我可以進去了嗎？」  
Castiel只覺得Sam這麼刻意的問他鐵定是故意的。雖然他的確是考慮了一下是否該在這個時候把他踢下床，但生理需求還是戰勝了他難得孩子氣的一面。於是他惡狠狠的轉過頭瞪了Sam一眼，用雖然試圖保持嚴肅和威壓但因為情慾而一點震懾力都沒有、反而更顯得讓人想用力的把他操進床墊的語氣低吼道：「你再不進來的話……我就要去洗——哈嗯……！」  
Sam甚至都沒有讓Castiel有來得及把那句言不由衷的話語講完的機會，得到一個肯定的答案就迫不及待的把硬得發疼的器官緩慢但不容拒絕的擠了進去。Castiel夾得很緊，顯然很久沒有和人上床這事不假，儘管剛才已經被舔得又濕又軟了、在進入的時候還是有些艱難。Sam一邊親吻著他的後背，不斷的喊著“Cass”或“Cassie”來安撫在他身下顫抖的那人，Castiel努力的放鬆自己去接納Sam那異於常人的尺寸，終於在聽見Cassie這個自家兄弟們平常鬧著玩而喊的過於女性化的暱稱時像是被打開了什麼開關一樣，一陣綿長誘人的低吟從他口中不受控制的溢出。  
於是Sam立刻明白他可以繼續下一步了。他的陰莖已經全數深入了Castiel的屁股裡，那裡銷魂的溫度讓他愛不釋手，於是他毫不浪費時間的直接往深處挺入。Castiel適應得很好，或者可以說是太好了，幾下速度並不算快的抽插以後、他甚至還嫌不夠似的主動扭著腰把自己的屁股送到Sam的手裡。送上門的禮物哪有不拆開的逃離，Sam一手還掐著他的腰、力道大得都有些青紫了，另一手乾脆在那過度白皙的臀瓣上打起了巴掌。  
「有人說過……你在床上挺變態的嗎？」Castiel並沒有拒絕，他甚至享受起了這突如其來的痛感。基於對方剛才還把舌頭伸進來舔他、現在又打他的屁股，他真的覺得自己完全有充足的理由這麼稱呼自己的床伴。  
「謝謝誇獎。」Sam一邊欣賞著Castiel泛起紅了的屁股，一邊更快更狠的挺入他的後穴。Sam真的很喜歡Castiel雙腿大開著、緊緻的穴口接納他超出平均尺寸的性器的香豔畫面，在擦過某處時聽見對方猛然拔高幾乎整整一個音域的喘息更是讓他無法克制住自己滿溢出來的性慾，接下來的幾下都往那處最能帶給Castiel快感的地方猛攻。在敏感點被毫不間歇的重點刺激的情況下，Castiel腦中幾乎一片空白，一時全身的感官彷彿只剩下兩人連結的地方，生理性的淚水從眼角滑落，他的一切思考就這麼被操得潰不成軍。  
Sam在床單上看見了淚痕，把自己粉了這麼多年的偶像操哭了這件事給了他極大的心理上的滿足。在Castiel伸手想要撫慰自己的前端的時候，他眼明手快的壓住了對方的手，又再一次附在他耳邊低聲說道：「我也快了……我們一起。」  
Castiel難耐的悶哼了聲，只不過Sam這麼溫柔卻霸道的指令卻讓他挺受用的，何況他毫不懷疑就這麼下去他完全可以直接被操到射出來。Sam緊緊的貼著他，又用力的往最敏感脆弱的地方狠狠的頂了好幾下，Castiel終於再也受不了的射在了床單上、Sam也因為高潮時驟然夾緊的後穴被刺激得將精液全數射在了Castiel的裡面。  
毫無疑問的，被快感沖昏頭的他並沒有考慮過要如何在不驚動隔壁床的兩個小孩的情況下移動到浴室把兩個人清理乾淨、或者是如何避免又擦槍走火而把持不住的在浴室裡再來一次。  
「……混蛋。」但Castiel顯然腦子轉得很快，他甚至還沒從剛高潮的勁裡緩過來、腦中的千言萬語就化作了這麼一個單詞往Sam身上招呼。  
「……抱歉。」Sam倒是很老實的道歉了，並把冷靜了點而逐漸軟下來的陰莖從Castiel的體內撤出來。他真的不曉得他到底花了多大的自制力才忍住不因為從穴裡流到股縫的淫靡濁白而再次勃起，他對自己強韌的意志無比的佩服了起來。

*

Castiel拒絕了Sam把他抱到浴室清理的提議，他又不是傻子、哪會猜不到Sam期待的發展，但顯然現在不適合縱慾，至少不是今晚。  
但他手機裡可是有Sam Winchester的號碼、反之亦然，這就讓他們之間多出無數可能性了。在浴室裡艱難的給自己的清理的時候，Castiel腦補出了很多種他們之後可能的發展，然後又一一推翻那些在他來看都有點不切實際的幻想與妄想。總之在裡頭忙活了好一陣子才終於離開浴室，甚至還記得把事前脫下來亂扔在床邊的衣服撿回去穿——因為不這麼做的話，他家的小機靈鬼絕對會發現自己跟Sam之間那種不尋常的氣氛。  
事實上他很快的就注意到了瀰漫在空氣裡的那股專屬於事後才有的味道，並在讓蚊蟲有機可趁的進來還是別開窗讓空調把這股味道消化掉之間糾結了那麼一會兒。但Sam很快的意識到盯著窗戶看的Castiel在想著什麼，他連忙示意了隔壁床上還有兩個睡的正香甜的小朋友這件事，不想讓他們醒來的Castiel只好默默的鑽回被窩裡並相信空調能有這麼神奇了。  
「你確定——」  
「我下半身穿著呢！」Sam有些哭笑不得，對於在夏天裸著上身睡覺這件事他還是不樂意讓步的：「我在家也都這麼睡的，Dean有時候還會爬上我的床……反正他不會起疑就是了。」  
Castiel沒有再說什麼，他還主動的靠到了Sam的懷裡去。他是滿喜歡這種一看一摸就知道有定期上健身房鍛鍊、飲食習慣也均衡到太像完美模板的肌肉的，比起自己這種拍戲有需求才會去減重鍛鍊的類型根本相去甚遠。  
「你該慶幸我們不是在賭城，」過了一會Castiel突然出聲道，但他甚至都沒有仰起頭去看Sam一眼——說實話他也不知道為什麼他會有想這麼講的衝動，但終究他還是說了：「不然我現在就給你把衣服套上、拉著你去結婚了。」  
Sam覺得他的心臟從來都沒有跳得這麼劇烈過，即使是剛才做愛的時候也沒有。  
「你這麼好拐怎麼還沒上社會版頭條？」Sam·嘴賤律師·Winchester一時之間找不到該說什麼，於是選擇展現他靠實力單身的示範：「而且賭城結婚的人通常隔天就……」  
「……我拜託你閉嘴吧。」Castiel不知道花了多少力氣忍住不要把這個剛睡過自己的男人給扔出房門外，但雖然是他要Sam閉嘴的，過了幾秒以後還是他先忍不住再次打破沉默：「……我的號碼隨時暢通，我在休假。要問什麼都可以，你可以慢慢想。就算你真的敢問我還有什麼敏感帶你沒碰過，我也會如實回答。」  
Sam在開心的同時卻有些詫異：「怎麼突然……？」  
而Castiel又在腦內斟酌了許久，Sam簡直覺得這個間隔像是一個世紀那麼長。最後他這麼說道：「你太高了。」  
這下都不用Castiel把他踹下床，Sam自己就差點要滾下去。  
靠，他還記得自己。  
Castiel Novak還記得也許在某一次的漫展、或是某一次的影友會、某一次的紅毯上，那個擁有傲人的身高卻心甘情願追逐在他身後的青年，他記得他，而現在……他終於知道這個男人叫Sam Winchester了。


	4. That's how it end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啥都別問，看一下沙雕然後張嘴吃肉。

Sam又在一陣熟悉的壓迫感中緩慢的轉醒。  
只是不同於上一次在家裡只是身上多了一只小團子，這次他懷裡還有著屬於別人的溫度。Sam花了好幾秒才意識到Dean又壓在他身上了、還有Castiel正依偎在他懷裡安穩的熟睡著，而這兩件事是同時發生的情況讓Sam一下子驚恐的張開了眼、要不是怕Dean摔下床跟可能吵醒Castiel，這會兒他可能都嚇得直挺起身子了。  
「……你怎麼又在我身上？」Sam無奈的看著應該還沒發現他跟Castiel哪裡不對勁的Dean，對於醒來時總是出現在自己身上的親弟毫無辦法：「不是說你是個成熟的硬漢了再也不需要哥哥抱了嗎……你怎麼拿著我的手機？」  
「……對！我是！我真的不需要你抱！」Dean的耳根子有點紅，但他反駁完以後倒是很認真的回答起Sam的問題了，他把手機螢幕給塞到了Sam的眼前：「Sammy你上頭條了！！！」  
「……啊？」顯然Sam那才剛堪稱勉強清醒的腦袋並不足以他理解Dean這番話的含義，於是他揉了揉眼睛以後才用沒有被Castiel壓著的那只手接過了自己的手機。  
首先映入他眼簾的是已經多到快要把通知欄塞爆的訊息，讓Sam看得更茫然了。這可是早上七點，哪裡來這麼多的訊息通知？但他雖然好奇到底發生了什麼，卻還是先把視線放到Dean開著的新聞app上，一看不得了，他弟弟果然不說謊，是個誠實的男子漢。  
他真的上頭條了。  
娛樂版的頭條，標題是「知名影星Castiel Novak驚爆秘密交往的男友」。看到這斗大的標題Sam就覺得不妙了，在往下看到一張他倆各自拎著兩個孩子站在農場裡看起來還真的特別像全家福的照片時他差點當場摔下床——動作大的連他懷裡的Castiel都被驚動了而不滿的低吟了一聲。  
「話說為什麼Cass哥哥被你抱著睡？」Dean的神經終於緩慢的接上了，讓Sam一下子決定從此以後他家電視絕對不轉八卦娛樂新聞。  
「……你先別管這個。」Sam是真的有些無法負荷現在的情報量了，他把整篇報導看到最底以後差點把自己的手機扔出窗外：「你看了內容了嗎？」  
「懶得看，字好多。」Dean給了很符合他的人設的答案，讓Sam鬆了一大口氣。  
他也不知道到底是什麼時候被偷拍的，但很顯然這個狀態挺危急的。雖然Castiel本人是真的和他翻雲覆雨了一晚上，但他睡粉這事可不能曝光啊！尤其他還是男粉！  
而且這篇報導裡顯然是把兩個孩子當成他們領養的孩子了，Sam一臉的哭笑不得，他才幾歲啊、怎麼可能會有一個九歲的兒子？  
滑開了那對前仆後繼的湧進來的訊息，無一不是在詢問Sam關於這件事的——也就是一群對八卦非常有興趣的人。Charlie表示「老闆你太扯了，我從來沒見過有人從SDCC追星追到床上的」、Kevin則是禮貌性的詢問「老闆，事務所的電郵被灌爆了，所以你介意給我一個官方說法跟一個不那麼官方的說法嗎？」、Mary語氣還挺興奮的說「兒子你什麼時候帶男朋友回來吃飯，還有恭喜你正式榮升Dean的父親」，甚至當初勸他繼續當個律師的Crowley都調侃他「看吧，我就說當個律師機率比較大」。Sam看得都不知道該怎麼回覆了，索性直接把這堆通知清空不去面對。  
這時候Castiel倒是終於被Sam的動靜吵醒了，他一臉還沒睡醒的樣子、下意識的又往Sam身上蹭了幾下，這副模樣簡直是在加深花邊報導的可信程度，這讓Sam又愛又恨的表情糾結極了。  
「……早安，發生什麼事了嗎？」Castiel則察覺到Sam看他的眼神有古怪，但他仍然不忘記應有的早安禮儀。  
Sam沒說什麼，只是嘆了口氣把自己的手機往Castiel的手裡塞。  
Castiel睡眼惺忪的接過了手機，但很快的他的眼神就完全清醒了。迅速的看完整篇報導以後，他甚至看起來想對寫這篇報導的人罵聲Screw You再附送兩記中指。  
「我想冷靜一下。」Castiel的眉頭都糾結在一起了。  
「我也想，」Sam嘆了口氣：「但是我不曉得你有沒有注意到一件事……」  
「……早餐時間。」Castiel想起來了，表情特別痛苦的樣子。  
他才想起床去換衣服，但卻被Sam給壓了回去。Castiel還沒來得及說什麼，Sam就一副不敢置信的看著他：「Cass，你現在從這間房走出去我們就跳到大西洋都洗不清了。」  
Castiel一臉的恍然大悟。  
「我帶兩個小孩去吃早飯……然後叫客房服務給你。」Sam總算想出了個辦法，儘管還是有會被送餐的人看到的風險，但此時他也沒別的招可以支了。眼看Castiel正要點餐，Sam下意識的就直接把他要吃的都給報了出來：「兩顆水煮蛋、煎培根，還有烤到微焦的吐司，我知道，你在Vogue的73題快問快答裡提過。噢對還有比起咖啡你喜歡熱茶，要附溫過的牛奶，你在Actually Me的Twitter回帖裡說過。」  
Castiel目瞪口呆：「對……完全正確。」  
同時已經回到隔壁床的Dean在還睡得香甜的Gabriel臉上毫不留情的搧了一巴掌。  
「Fuc……你幹嘛！」Gabriel總算想起他的兄長還在，把一聲髒話給吞了回去。  
「起床了！太陽曬屁股了！」 Dean忍不住翻了個白眼，他的樣子居然跟Sam像得一塌糊塗。

*

Sam拎著兩只才剛起床就精力十足的小團子去餐廳的路上、還有他們選了個角落的四人桌坐下來以後的確遭到了不少側目，但他選擇一概無視這些注目禮。期間遇到班導師看了他一眼想說些什麼，但她想想還是算了、甚至露出了一個了然於心的微笑。Sam一點都不想知道這位明明知道那兩個孩子是他們倆的弟弟的漂亮女老師到底都理解了些什麼，他只覺得頭有點疼。  
Sam是真的有些反常，他甚至沒有發現Dean拿的整盤早餐全是肉類、別說菜了連蛋都沒有。他只是一個勁的喝著冰柳橙汁，反常的攝取他平常絕對不會碰的過多化學合成糖分。終於在把整杯都喝完以後，他決定暫時完全不管兩個小傢伙了，先打通電話再說。  
從通訊錄裡叫出Rowena MacLeod這個讓他又愛又恨又感情複雜的名字的時候，Sam雖然理智上肯定交給這個女人處理一定沒問題、但情感上卻一點都不想和對方有任何交流。  
電話很快的就接通了。  
「Well well. Sam Winchester.」Rowena那種刻意的語氣在經過蘇格蘭腔的加持以後又讓人更想透過電話線路去打死她了：「我還以為你忙著早上繼續在床上耕耘，還得再晚一些才能打給我呢！」  
「……所以妳覺得是真的？」Sam有點想撞牆自殺。  
「那些跟你認識久一點的人嘛，誰不知道你喜歡Castiel Novak呀？他可是你的小天使、你心中神聖不可撼動的理想對象排名第一位，有機會能睡人家的話你怎麼可能放過？而且你還這麼會講騷話。」Rowena顯然沒有停下她的調笑的意思，反而還越講越起勁了：「好吧，你要我怎麼處理？包裝成一次有淒美愛情故事背景的出櫃？還是需要幫你宣布婚訊？」  
「……我跟他才認識一天而已！真的是物理意義上剛滿二十四小時的那種！」Sam越講越激動了：「身為一位業界最資深的公關，我麻煩妳了，請拿出僅剩的一點點專業好嗎！」  
「不好。」Rowena顯然是真的很喜歡逗這位和自己長期合作的小律師，難得有這個好機會怎麼可能會放過：「而且我才不是“只剩一點點專業”的那種業餘人士。我可是全美最棒的危機處理公關，就差沒被封為洗腦大師了。」  
「但他們都叫你女巫。」Sam毫不留情的吐槽：「而且是邪惡的那種！」  
「那對於一位立於巔頂的專業公關而言，簡直是最棒的封號了。」Rowena的語氣充滿了滿溢出來的驕傲，在跟Sam的交鋒之中她一丁點的損傷都沒受到、反而還更滿意了：「所以你需要什麼？把消息壓下去就好？放心吧，我會幫你處理好的。你見不得你的寶貝兒受到哪怕一丁點的媒體八卦的傷害嘛，我懂。」  
「……謝謝。」Sam連反駁的力氣都沒有了，他甚至只想趕緊切斷跟Rowena的通話。他又想到Crowley給他發的那幸災樂禍的簡訊，這對母子雖然在各自的專業都是無庸置疑的權威、但性格上真的讓他頭痛極了。  
「放心吧，保證幫你處理得隔天全世界都忘記這件事。另外幫我跟Dean問聲好。」  
「你上次還跟我弟弟說你要把他賣掉拿去換三頭豬！」Sam這時才發現Dean滿盤子裡的培根，他這個草食性動物有點想說什麼、但想一想還是算了。  
「但我可以跟你保證，你弟弟還是最喜歡他的Auntie Rowena了。說起來你還是在試著強塞他蔬菜是不是——」  
「謝謝再見。」Sam終於受不了的掛了電話。  
「Sammy你在跟誰說話！」Dean還邊吃著炒蛋，看到Sam放下手機以後終於忍不住好奇的問了出來。  
「……你的Rowena阿姨跟你問好。」Sam對如此誠實的自己還是感到有些憤恨。  
Sam看著Dean那無比興奮的表情，突然意識到那位邪惡的公關女王是對的，即使被威脅要拿去賣掉、他天真單純的弟弟仍然最喜歡女巫阿姨了。  
剩下的早餐時間都在他悶悶不樂的喝著難得加了牛奶的咖啡、然後點開每一條來問候他的八卦的訊息一一回覆時悄悄的度過。

當Sam讓兩個孩子繼續去跟著行程玩樂、自己獨自回到房間準備收行李的時候，Castiel正對著被吃的乾乾淨淨的空盤子和房間桌上的電話糾結該不該再打一通以獲取更多的食物——顯然他對客房服務的份量是不滿足的。  
不過至少證明了Sam對他的喜好瞭若指掌。  
「……你知道嗎，我在想，」Sam一邊拎起在地上孤零零躺著的髒衣服們，一邊對剛掛掉和經紀人的電話的Castiel說話：「如果你不介意的話，我家附近有些還不錯的小餐館——」  
「我不介意。」Castiel顯然完全忘記了剛才答應自家經紀人Hannah暫時不要再跟Sam一起在公開場合出現的是誰，他在答應的當下完全沒有多思考一秒：「不過我可能得……」  
「偽裝一下？」Sam想像著一般大明星戴著口罩跟墨鏡的樣子，差點就要笑死了。  
「……我本來想說的是得迴避用餐尖峰時段。」Castiel顯然明白Sam在想著什麼，他抽了抽嘴角、但最後還是跟著笑了出來。

*

事務所的電話從來都沒有停止響過，從早上九點響到下午三點半、聲聲都像是催命一般的咄咄逼人。但在電話鈴聲響起來的五秒鐘以內總是會有人盡自己最快的速度接起來，然後用他們充滿疲憊卻仍然銳利、甚至還能品出一絲幾乎沒有但確實存在的親切的語氣向電話的另一頭說聲「Winchester律所，您好」。  
Charlie在接到今天的第三十通電話的時候發誓，她要是抬頭再看到她老闆甜蜜蜜的講著電話的話她一定會殺人，她會把Sam Winchester給扔出十三樓窗外——除非這個魔王老闆突然願意給她加薪。  
「嘿我想你不介意幫我處理一下這疊……噢不你看起來很介意，對不起打擾了再見。」Kevin本來想要扔一疊應該本來就是由對方負責的文件去給Charlie歸檔的，但看到自家前輩那猙獰的臉色和幾乎可以殺人的眼神、他馬上就打退堂鼓了。  
「……回來。」Charlie有些受不了的揉了揉自己的太陽穴，終於良心不安的把可憐的小實習生給叫了回來：「給我吧，本來就是我負責的案子。都是Sam那個談起戀愛像智障的混蛋讓我不冷靜，我發誓要是他再怠忽職守打甜蜜熱線的話我真的會去掐死他。噢對，我再也不想接到Rowena的電話了！」  
「……我也是。」Kevin心有戚戚焉：「幫老闆接小孩我是不介意，但我一點都不想在我把他弟弟接回來以後看到他對著手機一臉傻笑的蠢樣。說好的我老闆是業界最有權威的新秀之一呢？我要用力譴責介紹我來這實習的教授。」  
「假的。還什麼業界新星，笑死我了。」Garth不知道什麼時候湊了過來，嘴裡還咬著一根餅乾棒：「你們知道他差點為了追星去當記者嗎？」  
「我知道他真的投了履歷給網路媒體。」Ash的聲音從他的座位傳來，表明了這個辦公室裡的倒楣員工們非常團結的事實。  
而當這群員工們突然像被打開什麼開關似的開始瘋狂吐槽他們的魔王老闆時，Sam Winchester本人正待在門關上了以後隔音效果特別好的隔間辦公室裡——一邊試圖找出他要的訴訟資料、一邊阻止他親愛的弟弟把任何可能是重要文件的紙張送進碎紙機裡。  
「Dean Winchester，如果你真的很閒的話，我建議你可以幫幫你親愛的哥哥，給他從這堆積了好幾天沒有整理的紙堆裡找出一張左上角印著……等等你住手！那張真的不行！」  
他家的小煞星終於聽懂了一次人話，在那張紙距離碎紙機只有幾公分的距離時停了下來。而面對還在對他露出一個惡作劇得逞的笑容的弟弟，Sam毫不猶豫的把Dean從自己身上趕了下去。  
「Sammy——」  
「乖，六點以前都別進來了。」Sam笑得有點讓人毛骨悚然，饒是天不怕地不怕的Dean都覺得被看得心驚膽顫：「不然你這個月就別想再吃任何一次冰。」  
於是被趕出辦公室的Dean委屈的撲進了這裡唯一一位美女姐姐的懷抱。  
「別管你那個混蛋哥哥了。」Charlie突然覺得自己同情心氾濫極了：「今天是週五，要不要到我家來個MCU電影之夜？」  
「Charlie姐姐你確定你不會再因為看Infinity War或Endgame而大哭——」  
「不會。我這輩子給羅素兄弟流淚的額度已經用完了。我是個成熟的大人，我可以平靜的看著Tony Stark犧牲、也可以心靈祥和的看著Steve和Peggy跳舞。」Charlie一臉的冷漠，尤其是聽到她親愛的同事們又在一旁悄悄的偷笑的時候。  
媽的，這真是一個非常不友善的職場環境。

在Sam終於從工作堆裡再次抬頭的時候已經是晚上七點了，夏天的夜色還沒來得這麼快、外頭的天色依然是亮眼的白。他不經意的往辦公室外一看，自家員工們連同他親愛的弟弟早就準時在下班時間到了以後消失得無影無蹤了——也是這時才慢半拍的看到了Charlie的訊息，說是把Dean拎回去搞電影之夜了。  
有時候Sam真的很感激自己有這些靠譜的員工，就算他們隔三差五的就聚集在一起聊他的八卦或是討論怎麼用一百種方法謀殺他。噢是的，也許他這個透明玻璃隔起來的辦公室的隔音其實也沒有那麼好。  
Sam把目所能及的文件全給推到了一邊，放棄了想把沒完成的工作帶回家繼續處理的念頭。他不自覺的打開了手機通訊錄，常用聯絡人的那一欄已經有了一個C開頭的名字。Sam的手指游移在那個號碼上面，他有些遲疑是否該撥出、或是接通了以後又該怎麼開口，但在他來得及打這通電話以前，他的手機就先響了起來。  
Castiel Novak。理所當然的來電顯示，但還是讓他有些措手不及。  
Sam甚至都沒有注意到自己是怎麼按下接聽鍵的。  
「嗨，Sam。」Castiel那平板又略顯疲憊的聲音透過電話有些失真的傳了過來，但在滿滿的疲憊裡卻又帶著一絲可聞的期待：「我猜你已經下班了？」  
「嗯……從我的員工們都打卡離開了、還順便幫我把弟弟給拎回去照顧這點來看，我想我是下班了。」Sam收拾完混亂的桌面，拿起咖啡紙杯喝完早就涼得透徹了的最後一口：「你呢？還在休假？」  
「今天就只有個雜誌訪談。問了點例行性的問題、回答了一些看起來挺瘋狂的粉絲理論，一如往常。」Castiel乾脆不掩飾的打了個呵欠：「是，嚴格來說我還在休假……雖然我才剛結束採訪而已。而且我把我親愛的弟弟送去折騰Michael了，所以你有打算讓我振奮一下精神嗎？」  
「老地方？」Sam以問句回答了問句：「七點半？」  
「待會兒見。」Castiel給了肯定的簡短回覆，講完就掛了電話。  
所謂的老地方就是上次他們那瘋狂的兩天一夜結束以後、Castiel被Sam帶去的小餐館，當然那一次是還有兩個孩子跟著。一進去餐館裡的時候所有客人或服務生看起來都跟Winchester兄弟非常熟悉，卻也沒有人抓著Sam問今天帶來的這個「新朋友」是怎麼回事——好吧，除了老闆娘Ellen在給他們上菜的時候給Sam投來了一個「你小子真行」的眼神。  
但真正讓Castiel覺得意外的是，那裡的食物真的是讓他驚艷極了。隨便點個什麼都是好吃的，完全踩不到雷。所以後續再造訪的幾次除了能跟Sam「幽會」以外，也許他更渴望的其實是來一頓有別於中餐外賣的油膩的美好正餐。  
而Sam一點都不在意Castiel的目標是什麼，反正最大的原則就是對方開心他就開心了。  
獵殺天使的拍攝地在溫哥華，雖然飛過去探班也不是不行、但Sam還是想減少一下被員工們眼刀的頻率，能現在多跟Castiel相見哪怕只是一秒他也絕對不會放過。  
Sam把手機塞回了口袋裡，把一些文件隨意的塞回公事包裡以後就起身去把事務所的總開關給關上了，反正週六也沒有人加班、不如全關了省電。離開事務所以後他很快的就到了那間被他們稱為「老地方」的小餐館，甚至還不到他們約定的七點半，Sam幾乎是一路飆車的過來。  
Harvelle's Roadhouse是一間非常溫馨的餐酒館，藏在寧靜的住宅區裡，有一批固定的常客。店內除了由老闆娘Ellen提供的料理以外，還有她還在讀大學的女兒Jo做為興趣練習卻廣受好評的各式各樣雞尾酒。因為隱蔽性十足，甚至吸引了很多有頭有臉的人經常性的光顧。不過Sam會知道這個地方，純粹就是因為住得近而已。但因為他平易近人的個性，自然也很容易跟大家打成一片。甚至有幾次員工聚餐都選擇辦在這兒，基本上大家都很熟悉整個Winchester律所的所有成員了。  
「Hey, Sam！」在吧台裡頭擦酒杯的Jo第一時間察覺到Sam的到來，以她的標準來說這算是非常熱情的招呼了：「嚐嚐我的新調酒嗎？我相信你和你的“大明星”朋友會喜歡的。」  
「噗，我看你們端什麼上來他都喜歡。」Sam開玩笑的道：「他每次都可以吃的盤底朝……他人是不是現在在我後面？」  
Jo憋笑著點了點頭。  
「Hello, Sam.」Castiel的聲音充滿了哀怨，雖然他的確也不能對Sam所陳述的事實有任何的反駁，但還是忍不住想對他有些類似撒嬌一般的表示——在意識到這個行為的目的的瞬間他也忍不住起了一陣惡寒，雖然站在Sam有些相形見絀，但他好歹也是有一米八的大男人啊：「我不否認，但你得安撫一下我的自尊，他剛才大概受到了……一點點的傷害。」  
「就一點點？」Sam居然還起了調笑他的玩心。  
「……大概一份美味的炸魚薯條可以解決這個問題。」經過大概兩個月的相處以後，Castiel已經可以完美的掌握如何跟Sam應對進退的訣竅了。有時候他的交往對象講起話來還挺混蛋的這件事早已不是什麼新聞，說實話的話……連帶身為Sam的親弟弟的Dean在跟Gabriel吵架的時候，有些措辭都讓他大開眼界：「我猜猜，Charlie把Dean帶回去搞個充滿冰淇淋與爆米花的瘋狂電影之夜了？」  
「全對，滿分。」Sam一邊接過了Jo推過來的兩杯總體呈現藍色的透明液體，邊示意Castiel在他們習慣的那張四人桌坐下，接著又轉過頭去看那個很期待他們把調酒給喝下去然後給予實時反饋的姑娘：「在開喝以前……兩份今日特餐謝謝？」  
「好吧，你贏了。」Jo對如此照顧Castiel的食慾的Sam忍不住翻了個白眼。  
雖然的確有其他熟客抗議過為什麼就算只有兩個人來他們也能佔據大桌，但Ellen馬上以「你們之中從來沒有人吃我做的菜吃得那麼幸福的樣子好嗎」為理由懟回去了。而且不論Sam這個本來靠生菜沙拉就能養活的，Castiel的確是對Ellen展現了所有料理人都渴望得到的那種認可——無論端什麼上來給他都照單全收，從來不拒絕，還會大力的讚賞。  
「……這個我喜歡。」Castiel在Sam打開聊天的話題以前就先愛上了眼前的那杯調酒，而人正往後廚走的Jo顯然是聽到了，她的背影居然都表現出了那麼一點雀躍的感覺。  
「所以你說你不喜歡喝酒是騙人的，」Sam想起他在某場fan meeting的影片裡看過的問答：「你只是不喜歡苦的酒對吧？」  
Castiel對此的回答是一下子又用吸管喝了大半杯。  
「也有一半的理由是Hannah讓我別說太多，你懂得，維護形象之類的。不如一次概括為我不喜歡，這樣最快……說起來你到底為什麼能在事發後的第一時間就立刻聯絡到Rowena MacLeod？據我所知……好吧，根據Hannah跟我提到的部分，她從來沒有見過任何人或公司可以直接播通她的電話，更別提把處理順序直接往第一順位提。」  
「……你現在才想到要問這個？」Sam忍不住抽了抽嘴角，他也不確定到底是為了Rowena這個讓他又愛又恨的名字還是他對Castiel這麼天然的後知後覺感到一陣懵。  
「Hannah今天在聯絡我通知一些例行公事的時候順口提了幾句。」Castiel說著，這時他面前的那杯調酒早已見底了。  
Sam也跟著喝了點酒，每次提到Rowena他都覺得需要做點心理建設才能慢慢把這個說來話長的故事娓娓道來。而Castiel的味覺很準，Sam的確是覺得這杯飲品……也讓他驚艷。  
「你不必說！我看得出來！」恰好在此時端著兩盤前菜上桌的Jo看上去開心極了，她完全可以從一個已經全空的玻璃杯和Sam一瞬間驚艷的表情得到她想要的肯定：「請慢用，續杯馬上來。」  
聽到還能續杯的瞬間，Castiel開心的用起了前菜——也不曉得是不是剛才Ellen在後面也聽到他們的對話了，還真的是炸魚薯條沒錯。  
「關於Rowena的話，」Sam雖然比較傾向於前菜都是各式各樣的沙拉，但跟著Castiel一起來的時候他那草食性動物的習慣就莫名其妙的暫時被放下了，他只覺得炸魚的香氣在催著他馬上開動：「這得回溯到我大學的時候了……她是我的導師、也就是後來我的論文指導教授，的母親。總的來說的話他們母子都是……那種百年難得一見的奇葩，難相處到在人類可以忍受的臨界值瘋狂試探，但是各自在自己的專業卻又是讓人無法質疑的專家。別急，我馬上提到。就是這事其實也挺……無聊的，不過簡單來講就是她在街上差點被搶劫的時候我剛好經過、然後把那個搶劫犯給估計打得他媽看了都不認識……你為什麼抖了一下？」  
「抱歉，我在想像被一個一米九的男人當街過肩摔是什麼感覺。」Castiel倒是特別誠實，完全沒有掩飾。  
「……我聽說那個搶劫犯後來在醫院躺了三個月，應該感覺不是很好？」Sam說著的時候看上去還有那麼些臉紅：「總之……在那之後，全美最優秀的危機處理公關，暱稱女巫的Rowena MacLeod，她的熱線就隨時為我保持暢通了。」  
「……我得承認的確是有些意想不到。」聽完這個極為簡短的故事的Castiel一時也不知道該怎麼反應，於是他把自己最真實的感想給說了出來。  
「噢，親愛的。千萬不要懷疑Sam Winchester有多會打架。去年有好幾個喝醉酒來鬧事的，正當我溜去後面準備報警的時候……」Ellen端著兩份奶油雞腿排燉飯上桌的時候正好聽到了兩個人的對話，她頓時回想起了Sam的精彩事蹟——在Castiel興致高昂的想聽到後半句時、Ellen完美的無視了Sam那激動得差點要撲過來的模樣，給了Castiel他要的答案：「你猜我看到了什麼？在場唯一站著的人就只剩下Sam了，其他來砸場子的人全部都被他給打得鼻青臉腫、像屍體一樣癱在地上動彈不得！而且最重要的是，Sam本人還毫髮無傷的！」  
「……如果我爸是退休軍人可以解釋到一點點為什麼我能撂倒那些人的話，」Sam看起來想把自己埋到地底下：「我希望我現在的補充還來得及？」  
「我很慶幸我並沒有與你為敵。」雖然Castiel這會兒話說得是挺冷靜的，但他笑得差點摔下椅子。

「你明白……我們距離床只有十三個樓層的距離，對不對？」  
Sam喘著氣剝掉自己身上所有的衣物，接著很隨意的甩著扔在了一邊。顯然他完全不在乎這些衣服有多貴，在這之前還有更珍貴的寶物就在他眼前。  
老天，他真的不記得怎麼會這樣了。或者說這一整段記憶實在是有點模糊，畢竟他跟Cass都喝了好幾杯Jo的特調，酒意一上來腦子就運作得全然沒有平常的效率。Sam喝得還比較少一些，至少是還能夠駕車回家的。但Castiel、他的Cassie，已經喝到開始跟他講述他家那幾個哥哥一大堆亂七八糟的糗事了。不只是Michael和Lucifer，連他很久沒見面的堂哥Balthazar都無法倖免於難。但現在這些都不重要了，Sam的眼裡只有急忙想扯掉自己身上太過多餘的衣物的Castiel，後者甚至連理會Sam那過於理性的問話的時間都抽不出來。  
在Sam伸手去幫Castiel解衣服的時候他碰到了平常隨意出門時對方並不會特意去打的領帶，他一片混沌的腦子裡想起了今天Castiel接受完採訪以後衣服都沒換就直接過來跟他碰面的事。  
Sam突然有點起了玩心，他把Castiel的襯衫扣子全數解開，卻也沒有把衣服給脫下來、而是就任由襯衫掛在那裡。至於領帶，他想他知道該怎麼用了。  
Castiel醉得是真的不輕，直到他驚覺自己的雙手被高舉過肩、無法動彈以後，才曉得自己這是被綁起來了。但他一點都沒有掙扎，反而還用下身急躁的蹭了蹭Sam，臉上的淡笑帶有一絲淫靡的意味。  
畢竟一開始就是他把Sam勾引到後座的，連搭個電梯上樓他都等不了了，他迫切的想要和Sam做愛，就在這隨時都可能有人會經過的停車場裡。  
「噓。Cass，別急。」Sam知道這個時間通常沒什麼人會到地下室來，但是他壞心眼的提醒了Castiel現在他們還算是在個公共場所裡。與此同時他的手當然也沒有閒著，他解開了Castiel的皮帶、只差沒有用撕的將那剪裁合身的訂製西裝褲連同內褲給一起脫了下來，隨意擱置在後座的地板上。這下Castiel全身上下就只穿著那件襯衫了，在酒精的催化下即使是突然接觸到空氣也不能遏止他的性器迅速的勃起，Sam倒是挺好心的用單手包裹住了那裡，飛快的擼動了起來。  
在撫慰Castiel的前端的同時，都不用人提醒，Sam的另一只手已經自動自發的往那熟悉的小洞移動。一根手指很快的捅進，在前端的快感轉移了大部分的注意力之時後穴的開拓工作就變得輕鬆多了，更別提Castiel還被綁著，現在他根本就是任由Sam隨心所欲的擺布的獵物。在四根手指都能夠在裡頭自由的進出以後，戳刺到敏感點時Castiel甚至還會下意識的呻吟著挽留。  
「Sam……你可以……」Castiel大口的喘著氣，他覺得這狹小空間裡的熱度正在無限制的升高，而他很樂意把一切都交給本能、反正他本來也無限的趨近無法思考：「拜託……求你了，進來吧。」  
Sam在把手指抽出去的下一秒就毫不留情的換上他硬到極致的勃起一插到底。  
Sam似乎仍然嫌不夠的俯身、更深的把自己壓了進去，他可以在那一瞬間聽見Castiel放肆的尖叫。似乎他的Cass在醉了酒以後比起平常又還要更柔軟一些，Sam的腦海裡浮現了一些下流至極的話語，平常他會選擇把這些骯髒的性幻想給留在腦中，但他今天也是個被酒精影響了腦子的人，所以他決定要將這些全數付諸行動。  
「你裡面好熱，」Sam一邊粗喘著在Castiel體內抽插，一邊還附在他耳邊輕聲說道：「夾得這麼緊，我操得你很爽嗎？是不是想念裡面被我灌滿的感覺了？嗯？」  
Castiel聽著這種幾乎羞恥的話語，卻覺得渾身上下的快感越來越無法控制的在提高到下一個層次。他被頂得幾乎要說不出話，剩下的幾分酒意甚至都快被操醒了，好在他的腦袋還是保有最後一絲朦朧，於是他邊夾緊了後穴邊回應著Sam那惡俗的調情：「是……我的確想、毫無抵抗的……被你操開、被你操到哭出來、被你操得只能……大聲喊著你的名字……啊啊——」  
Sam顯然對Castiel的答案很滿意，他用力的頂進去、角度刁鑽的正好碾壓在前列腺上。而他甚至都不用再說些什麼，只是輕舔了下Castiel的耳朵，就讓對方崩潰的開始哭喊著無數次的「Sam」。  
Castiel很快的就達到了今天的第一次高潮，他射在自己和Sam的身上、甚至有一些還流到了那看上去就很難清理的汽車座椅上。Sam也難得放過了比他更早射出來的Castiel，畢竟對方是被自己操到射的，他也夠滿足了。但他還是用盡所有的意志力在即將射出來以前趕緊拔了出來，接著他鬼使神差的換了下姿勢、湊上前去將精液全射在了Castiel的臉上。  
「……抱歉。」這是Sam在看著滿臉的白濁，在覺得這模樣真是淫蕩得不得了而意識到自己都做了什麼、趕緊抽了幾張衛生紙給Castiel擦臉的時候的第一個反應。  
他甚至覺得要是自己再晚個幾秒的話，可能他又要再勃起一次了。  
「沒事。」Castiel就那樣任由Sam擦著自己的臉，現在他倒是真的酒醒了幾分，雖然還有些微的醉意，卻顯然比剛才那理智全無的求操的模樣要冷靜得多。  
而就是在這樣足夠冷靜的情況下，Castiel想起來了他今天除了約飯約炮以外，到底還要跟Sam說些什麼。  
「等下一上去我就給你放個熱水——」  
「Sam。」  
Castiel難得打斷了Sam的話語，他的聲音雖然聽起來還有些事後的無力、卻又帶有幾絲疲憊與迷茫。Sam在解開Castiel的領帶的時候聽到這聲呼喊就知道他醒了大半，也驚覺這個語氣不太對勁，手邊的動作也暫時停了下來。然後他聽到了讓他一時腦子無法正常運作的一個消息——

「獵殺天使今天在高層會議裡確定續訂了第八季。但已經確定……這就是最終季了。」


	5. Merry Christmas.

十二月的溫哥華充滿了讓人無法忽視的、鋪天蓋地的聖誕氣氛，在拎著按照「不用準備太多，穿我的也……不，我們上街買吧，你這巨人」這個準則所準備的輕便行李踏出機場以後，Sam第一個感受到的是這真的是一個很適合在冬季居住的城市──至少比紐約那走出門就可以凍死人的情況要好多了。  
是的，Sam Winchester在帶著一群人連日地獄一般的加班以後，突然良心大發的給整個事務所都放了冬休。  
他的生活在Castiel回到溫哥華拍戲以後又回到了原來的軌道上，John和Mary結束了他們那有些過長了的蜜月把Dean給接回家、鋪天蓋地的各式各樣案件再度蜂擁進Winchester律所，每個人都過著水深火熱的加班生活。期間倒是有Charlie鬼使神差的跟為了法律諮詢來事務所找Sam的Rowena莫名其妙看對眼、還去自駕遊一個週末的小插曲，但整體來說他們的生活就是──規律，平淡，卻也無聊。  
無聊到Sam在跟Castiel通電話的時候直言不諱的表示「再這麼工作下去我遲早在現實中上演鬼店」。  
「那你是不是要說“Here’s Sammy”？」在片場拖車裡休息的Castiel差點看著他養的那缸熱帶魚大笑出來。  
「……這不好笑！」Sam一邊看著一份讓他焦頭爛額的遺產繼承糾紛案，為這彷彿電影一般的家庭紛爭感到不可思議的同時、卻又對自己接下了這個工作而後悔不已：「Cass，我是認真的，我覺得我非常、非常需要一個長假，一個能讓我好好放鬆的聖誕假期……不，我在聖誕以前就想要開始我的假期了。」  
「……如果你願意的話，」Castiel略微思考了一下，接著提出了讓Sam有些被嚇到了的提案：「你要不要來溫哥華片場探班？雖然劇組聖誕節以前就會開始冬休，但會先辦個聖誕派──」  
「去！！！我去！！！」

於是現在，十二月五日，Sam的身影就這麼出現在了溫哥華機場。  
而邀請他來的Castiel人卻還在片場，根據傳回來的訊息似乎是有一個Take很難拍，搞了很久都沒有過，於是Sam就得自立自強的想辦法過去片場了。溫哥華向來是科幻劇的拍攝大本營，據Castiel自己說的話，現在同時在這個片場裡進行拍攝的除了獵殺天使以外還有一部超級英雄改編影集，以及一部最近劇情燒腦得被觀眾們捧上天的奇幻推理劇──當Sam歷經千辛萬苦總算到達了位於超偏遠郊區的片場的時候，差點被眼前一大群的明星給閃瞎了眼。  
當他接起Castiel的電話的時候，他還在對著隔壁劇組正在演激烈的吵架戲碼的兩個演員目不轉睛、完全移不開視線。  
「Sam，我想你該到了？」Castiel的聲音聽起來還挺輕鬆的，大抵是終於把瘋狂NG的戲份給拍完了讓他如釋重負：「你告訴我你眼前是哪個劇組，我過去接你。」  
「啊，呃，哪個劇組嗎？我……我想這應該是……等等我不記得這裡的哪部劇裡會有Meg Masters啊！」  
「噢，她是上禮拜進組的、虛無神探這季的新角色。那我知道了，你在那等一下，順便看看隔壁家的劇透吧。」  
Sam正要笑著說好，Castiel那邊卻傳來一聲絲毫沒有控制音量、明明不在話筒邊卻讓Sam都嚇了一跳的大喊。  
「什麼？！Cassie你沒有跟我說虛無神探也在這拍啊！雖然這部劇我真的不喜歡，Anna Milton的表現實在是從影以來最讓人受不了的，講明白點爛透了。」  
「……等一下你就知道怎麼回事了。」Sam沒有發問，卻得到了Caatiel匆忙且急促的解釋，他聽上去簡直像要心臟病發一樣。  
這簡直把Sam的胃口給釣到了極致。而且電話那端的神秘聲音也喊他Cassie，這點讓他更在意了。  
幾分鐘後還穿著西裝戲服的Castiel──或者說是Jimmy Collins就這麼出現在了Sam的眼前，這次他是真的有上妝了，Sam可以從五官微妙的差別感覺出來。  
「Hey, Cass！」一邊剛才被Sam注意到的女演員Meg Masters趁著空檔看到友人來了便興致勃勃的打了聲招呼，這下她才注意到Sam的存在，她臉上的表情也瞬間切換到了調侃模式：「嘿我記得你！你不就是九月初那會兒跟Cass一起上了娛樂新聞的那個律師嗎！」  
Meg這句音量並沒有特別控制的話一說出來，導致現在全場的人都轉過頭來看他們隔壁劇組的主演與他的「緋聞男友」了。  
「哪裡哪裡我要看！這可是Castiel Novak出道以來第一個緋聞啊啊啊！」說著這話從人群裡鑽出來正是剛才被電話裡的神秘聲音嫌棄了一番演技的Anna Milton，她穿著一身偵探風格的風衣、天生麗質的樣子還是很引人憐愛。  
Sam在心裡默默的替她平反了一下，明明是虛無神探的劇本太燒腦才有傻逼看不懂、人家演技可好了。  
「靠我也要看！等我啊！」從片場的休息椅上起身的是Ruby Cortese，Sam發誓他看到了在她起身的瞬間還惡作劇的絆了一下對八卦沒什麼興趣在閉目養神的Bela Talbot、而在她們附近背台詞的Amara Darkness還忍不住竊笑了起來。  
附帶一提，虛無神探是一部由全女性陣容主演、男性全是配角的推理劇，跟隔壁由Castiel一枝獨秀的獵殺天使差得可遠了。  
總之在所有女孩子都聚過來以前，Castiel連忙禮貌的道別然後拉著Sam逃跑了。整個過程迅速又行雲流水的順暢，讓Sam無比佩服起Castiel在拍戲的這幾年練成的超強腳力與瞬間爆發力。  
「這就是你們舉辦過熱烈的進駐歡迎派對的劇組？」Sam還是覺得剛才經歷的一切都太過迷幻了，一大群的女性影星聚集在眼前的衝擊力果然還是讓他無法忘懷。  
「我還為她們獻唱過。」Castiel看上去像是在譴責為什麼姑娘們一遇到八卦就那麼讓人無法招架，還帶有一絲的哀怨：「到了。」  
眼前這裡的布景Sam就眼熟多了。  
他也再次感嘆了起來，原來戲裡什麼位於西雅圖的警局全是假的、這分明全部都是在溫哥華搭的景啊！！！  
Castiel拉著Sam過來的一路上沒少遭到好奇的眼光，但是大部分的注目都是禮貌性的視線、少部分是好奇。在終於抵達他的拖車以後， Castiel停下了腳步、手放在門把上一下子居然有點抵觸著不大想打開。  
「Sam.等一下要是裡面那個人對你做了什麼的話，不用客氣儘管打他。」Castiel的表情認真極了，一下子反而讓Sam又困惑又訝異又瘋狂的在意起裡面的到底是何方神聖。  
還不待Sam再細想，Castiel就把門把壓下來推開了通往他的小天地的入口。  
「天啊Cassie你也去太久了吧，我都忍不住要懷疑你們是不是在隔壁劇組的領地就親上……噢嗨，初次見面你好。Lucifer Novak，我想你一定有聽Castiel提過了吧。」  
「……你好。」於是Sam終於明白了。為什麼Castiel剛才一副心臟病發的樣子，因為他們家裡最混亂邪惡的存在現在就在這！在他的片場拖車裡！在跟他的男友打招呼！  
「他說是來溫哥華集訓的，正好這兩天終於放了假、所以決定來騷擾我。」Castiel一臉的無奈，看起來很想把他的二哥給扔出去、但他不敢，不過當著本人的面吐點槽還是沒問題的：「我發誓他的原話真的是說騷擾，我沒見過有誰能把這個詞說的這麼理直氣壯的、從來沒有。」  
「噢拜託，Cassie，你怎麼把我說的像個不要臉的大反派一樣？你還記得我是你哥哥這件事嗎？」Lucifer就這麼翻了個大白眼，但不可否認的是Novak家的基因真的很強大、即使是做了這種表情的Lucifer還是帥的沒有天理。  
Sam也終於理解了，難怪在他跟Charlie提到Castiel的這個兄弟的時候對方會告訴自己：在Lucifer出賽的時候基本上場邊為他吶喊的女性觀眾會多到一個讓其他體操選手驚嚇的程度。  
「好了可以了，謝謝你讓我徹底的明白我的二哥是個大混蛋的事實。」Castiel氣的像是可以直接把魚缸給徒手打碎一樣：「你自個兒玩吧，我帶Sam出去了。」  
「什麼？出去？要去哪裡？」Sam一臉的驚愕，他才踏進這裡不到五分鐘啊！  
「喔，慢走，一路好走。」Lucifer倒是一副毫不在意的樣子，顯然他窩在有暖氣的拖車裡特別舒服、一個人也很自在，就差沒有把Castiel和Sam手動趕出去了。  
接著Castiel還真的就把Sam給拉出去了。直到走開了一段距離他才回過頭來，一臉歉意的看著Sam：「抱歉，我實在沒有想到他會來。不過拉你出來的確是有事情想請你做……」  
Sam帶著幾分期待、幾分不解的等著 Castiel把話說完。  
「等一下要錄隨片點評的音軌，而他們臨時找不到別的有空的常設演員，最近在錄的幾集都是客串角色居多。所以……」Castiel醞釀了很久，最後總算是把他那幾乎瘋狂的要求給說出口了：「我知道你看到了最新進度對吧？那S7的第十一、十二這兩集你還有印象嗎？我想請你跟我一起做這兩集的點評。」  
儘管Sam覺得他這輩子所有的腦子斷線的時刻幾乎全都獻給Castiel了，這個要求還是瘋到一個讓他的腦子無法負荷的地步。  
「我？」Sam不敢置信的反問：「你確定？我甚至都跟劇組沒有任何關聯！我就只是個劇粉，頂多還是主演的男朋友而已！」  
「你講到點上了。」Castiel給了肯定的答覆：「主演的男朋友，這還不夠嗎？而且我想……是不是時候可以公開了？」  
「Rowena會氣死的。」Sam一時也不知道該怎麼反應，他只好把腦子裡跑出來的第一個想法給付諸於他那混亂到快要無法組織語言的嘴。  
「她也打不死你。」Castiel輕笑道。

給藍光特別收錄的內容錄製音軌這件事，其實並沒有Sam想像中的簡單。  
首先當劇組裡的錄音師看到走進錄音室的人是誰的時候就尖叫了起來、再來導演也一臉為難的說總不能用神秘嘉賓搪塞過去，但Castiel看起來那麼堅持的樣子讓他們也讓步了，於是Sam就順理成章地坐在螢幕前開始準備講評。  
「我需要說啥？」Sam有些坐立難安：「真的吐槽就好？」  
「如果你想針對光影變化之類的細項描述一下也是可以，但是你要想會不會有人聽你點評聽到睡著。」Castiel一邊調整著與眼前螢幕的距離，還偷偷的把手伸過去握住Sam的手：「一般來講他們是挺喜歡聽我吐槽的，我相信你也聽過我的講評音軌？」  
當然喜歡。Sam之所以會買全套藍光的唯二理由就是舔顏和聽每一季的劇組吐槽，關於劇組也知道他們劇情裡的bug多得隨手一把抓這件事實在是挺讓人哭笑不得。  
「好吧。」Sam深吸了一口氣：「那希望他們不會嫌棄我或是想要把影碟退貨了。」  
影片很快地就開始播放了，這兩集是上下連貫的劇情、在幾乎都是靠單元劇跑主線的獵殺天使裡是很難得的存在。這段劇情大致上是在講關於發生在紐約的故事，是Jimmy Novak受到之前幫助過的NYPD警探所託前去解決一起疑似是女巫所引起的案件。而才開始三分鐘，Sam就忍不住率先開口說話了。  
「這個咒術袋的位置，傻子都能想出來吧？」Sam知道這沒有錄影，他指著的地方聽講評的人看不見、所以他開始發揮他在法庭上的長才合情合理的開始解析道：「你看這倒楣鬼的家也不大啊，要是想在任何能遮蔽的素材裏頭藏東西、往衣櫃跟櫥櫃找最快，所以他為什麼要在桌底和沙發下瘋狂的翻？」  
「我記得導演本來想叫他往桌上那盆沙拉裡面翻。」Castiel聽著Sam一本正經地分析這麼智障的內容，差點又要忍不住笑出來。但事實上他的笑聲已經控制不住了，對於這麼一針見血的吐槽他真的是毫無招架之力。  
「噢我喜歡這個打光。」此時螢幕上的畫面已經進展到Jimmy在傍晚時刻抵達紐約機場的畫面，Sam也不再糾結於剛才那幕很沒智商的死亡場景，而是發揮了他的舔狗實力開始用力的讚美起來：「我也喜歡看Jimmy喝咖啡，那跟Cass本身喝的時候完全是不一樣的畫面……雖然很刻意但是不得不說真是太美了。」  
「說起來我在第一季的時候還很天真的覺得我可以維持警探不吃任何食物的形象。」Castiel並沒有對Sam那過於親暱的暱稱發表任何意見，他很習慣了、而且覺得特別自然：「但是很快的我就發現以人設來說那是絕對不可能的，所以你就在S1的第五集看到Jimmy在宴會上為了掩飾自己秘密查案的怪異行為而順從慾望大吃大喝。」  
「噢我記得那集，那個吃相簡直了。還有S4的第七集，三分鐘後鏡頭再次回到餐桌上、培根跟炒蛋就全空了！」Sam很快的從記憶裡找出那些集數的內容：「難怪Tumblur上說你是小松鼠，你知道那幾幕都被做成了多少meme嗎？還都是gif。」  
「事實上我有收藏那些表情包。Meg，Meg Masters，她就常常收到我發那些神奇的網路成品。」  
「噢我覺得這幕也可以，看那一本正經地說著各式各樣GV類型的可憐小刑警。」  
「你不覺得這個對話太長了嗎？我在拍攝現場說這段話的時候還被鏡頭外的Metatron捉弄！他扮鬼臉給我看，還給可憐的臨演妹妹頭上比兔耳朵，幼稚死了。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈真虧你能忍住……說起來這個打呼聲是真的嗎？」  
「我很高興你覺得是真的，因為我二哥覺得這一幕的打呼聲簡直像豬叫。」  
就像這樣子在兩個人邊看邊吐槽的情況下，兩集共80分鐘的音軌居然也就這麼錄完了。Sam聽著外頭錄音師喊了OK以後不自覺地看向了Castiel，而他親愛的Cass顯然感受到了這份注目──他趁著沒有人注意的時候偷偷蹭了過去，在Sam的嘴唇上留下了一個非常輕、幾乎只是碰一下而已的純情親吻。  
「今晚……不，直到後天的補拍跟收音不良的重新配音以前，都沒我的事了。」Castiel迅速的把自己抽離，儘管做了這麼大膽的事、他的臉卻只有一點點紅起來而已，看上去幾乎就只是因為被天氣給凍的：「你想體驗一下溫哥華的聖誕氣氛嗎？Lucifer晚上就回去了，估計他的教練現在氣得想把他撕成兩半。」  
「現在吃聖誕特餐會不會太早？」Sam輕笑道。  
「你樂意的話，我們每天都換不同家來吃。」Castiel覺得他是真的很擅長應付自己的男朋友了，都能寫本書來介紹他是怎麼應對Sam那堆亂七八糟的腦洞。

☆

往後的幾天，他們倆還真的到處去把溫哥華各處的聖誕特餐給吃了個遍。也不是說有什麼執著，但就是到哪都用力的在宣傳那些為了聖誕節而特別推出的餐點，加上Sam和Castiel的選擇能力真的堪憂，為了避免連續盯著菜單十分鐘的窘況、反正店裡推薦什麼他們就吃啥。  
不過偶爾也有因此踩到地雷的時候。  
「剛才那個布朗尼，」Castiel圍著一條鮮紅色的圍巾，就這麼絲毫沒有遮掩的和Sam兩人並肩走在溫哥華午後的街頭：「我甚至質疑他沒有被稱呼為食物的資格。」  
「等等你在意的居然是布朗尼嗎？！」Sam對於Castiel抓的重點一臉的不敢置信：「剛才那整個套餐裡唯一能吃的就只有麵包吧！連沙拉都難以下嚥啊！」  
「連你這個草食性動物都覺得難吃也是很難得了。」  
「你對我的飲食習慣有什麼意見！別急著抱怨啊，先別說等下要回劇組的聖誕派對，你應該還要在餐桌上跟我視線相對很久的！」  
Sam說這話的時候其實是無心的，就只是對於每個人都不停的強調他是草食性的這件事感到程度也不是很大的困擾而已。但Castiel在聽到這句的時候腦子裡卻自動聯想到了一個不同的位面，而眼前他們剛好晃到的聖誕集市給了他一個無比大膽的靈感。  
「Sam.」Castiel並不擅長說謊，但是無可否認的是他是一個好演員：「我想起來我有東西忘在餐廳了……」  
「噢那我們一起──」  
「我自己回去就好，你可以在這逛逛？」  
Sam雖然覺得似乎有哪裡不太對勁，但他也說不出個所以然。Castiel看上去太自然了，完全沒有一點破綻，於是他也不好說什麼、只是按照對方所期望的目送人離開。  
而直到時間實在是久到讓Sam忍不住播了電話傳了訊息，但這些行為都無果的只是被轉進語音信箱和沒有被讀取；他幾乎就要掉頭去看看Castiel的情況了，卻在回頭的時候看見了他那一臉嚴肅又正經的男友。  
「哇……我、我正準備回去找你的……Cass？！」  
對於眼前這個Castiel對他突然單膝下跪的情況，Sam的腦子徹底當機了。他又茫然又無法思考眼前到底發生了什麼事，直到一枚刻著雪花圖樣的銀戒被遞到了他眼前。  
「Sam Winchester,」Castiel可以感受到整個集市裡的人都在看他們，包含每一個路人和剛才賣他戒指的老闆。但他覺得現在就是時候了，錯過這一次可就再也沒有別的絕佳機會──雖然Sam被嚇跑了的可能性也在他的想像裡面：「請問我能在你的人生裡獲得永久續訂嗎？」  
這一瞬間的Sam鐵定沒有想到當這件事成了以後，待會的聖誕派對上會有多少人看見他們手上閃亮的對戒而尖叫、Rowena會對她拼命壓下來的緋聞主角們自己公佈婚訊而氣得想詛咒人、還有Dean會對於自家哥哥突然訂婚感到多麼震驚而趁機要求幾分冰淇淋壓驚，但是他所能想到的答案只有一個，永遠都會是那一個。  
「那就不許辭演了。」Sam笑得有點難看，他不知道為什麼要哭、但終究還是流下了眼淚，他知道這樣會被笑很像女孩子，但他不想管那麼多了：「恭喜你獲得了這份永久續訂的終身職。」

他們在盛夏裡四目相交，最終在冬日的異國街頭、在十二月難得的暖陽下擁吻。

The End


End file.
